


The Most Horrible Servant

by MaximoBull



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, don't come into this expecting a lengthy read, honk.mp3, nobunaga is terrorized by a goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximoBull/pseuds/MaximoBull
Summary: It's a lovely day in Chaldea, and the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven encounters a horrible goose. A humorous drabble.





	The Most Horrible Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story comes from tumblr user edmonddantes, who you can find at https://edmonddantes.tumblr.com. Enjoy!

Nobunaga was the first person to be startled by the horrible goose. She was minding her own business playing a video game and plotting mischief against Okita Souji, when a deafening HONK from right behind her scared the dickens out of her. “NOBWAH!?” she shouted, jumping up and dropping her console. Whirling around, she found the culprit: an absolutely ordinary goose with white feathers and an orange beak, standing behind her bean bag and regarding her inquisitively.

Nobbu put a hand to her chest and sighed with relief. “Phew,” she muttered, “it’s just a goose.”

...

It occurred to her that there were normally no geese in Chaldea, and she froze. “Wait a minute… since when did we have a goose?”

The goose made no reply. Instead, it walked over to the rack where Nobbu put her hat and her armor, looked at it curiously, then pushed it over. The whole thing fell to the ground with a clatter and Nobbu squawked and scrambled to retrieve it, but to no avail. Making haste, the goose grabbed Nobunaga’s hat in its beak, and ran away, a triumphant honk coming from its mouth.

“HEY!” Nobbu shouted, running out of her room in hot pursuit.

As Nobbu pursued the bird, the Master of Chaldea scratched their head as they looked at the card representing their newest servant. “How the fuck is a _goose_ an **_Avenger_**???” they wondered.


End file.
